


Thimble

by Macklef0rd



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklef0rd/pseuds/Macklef0rd
Summary: Right before the Battle of Winterfell, Theon and Sansa exchange some words





	Thimble

Sansa fiddled with the thimble in her pocket. She rarely used it nowadays, but it had seen her through so much. This thimble had seen her through Kings Landing, The Erie, Ramsay, the Wall, and back home again. Winterfell.   
“You alright?” Theon’s voice drew her from her thoughts.  
“Hm? Oh yes. I’m just thinking.”  
“I’ve been doing a lot of that, too.”   
Sansa smiled at him. They had just been staring at each other for most of the meal.  
“You were going to say something before.” He tilted his head and smiled. Theon always looked good when he smiled. Sansa wished she could have seen more smiles from him. The wind blew and the sudden change in temperature made her cheeks flush. The cold was to blame, not her emotions.  
“I was thinking about how when we were kids. You taught us to build snow castles, remember?”  
“I do,” he chuckled, leaned back in his chair. “Robb tripped and crushed the first one he’d made.” Something about the memory must have struck something within Theon. A memory that must have been so fond to have brought the light back to his eyes, just for a moment. The old Theon. the playful, mischevious, man she’d seen so many times in the courtyard.  
She brought a hand to her lips, trying to conceal the smile.  
“Did he?”  
“Yeah.” Theon’s smile broadened. “But he’d deny it if you asked him.”  
“That sounds like him,” Sansa said, reaching over the table to take Theon’s hand. “I have something for you.”  
She watched as his brow creased in between his eyes. There was a slight pressure on her hand as she dug into her pocket, and pulled out the piece of metal. The one thing that had never left her side.  
“My Thimble. I know it’s not much but. And don’t laugh because I know it sounds childish but, it’s seen me through every major battle.”  
Theon’s lips parted as he took it in his hand. “You really want me to have this? It means a lot to you.”  
“You mean more to me than anything I’ve ever had.” Their eyes locked on one another as she tightened her grip on his hand. “It’s yours now.”  
Theon picked it up and studied it. She knew he had no real use for such a thing, but he looked touch by such a small gesture. Sansa understood that more than anyone. It was the little things that mattered.  
“Thank you, Sansa. I’ll keep it safe.” She watched as Theon slid it into his pocket. Someone had begun playing lute somewhere at another table. A few soldiers and their wives were dancing. They both watched. At some point, Theon had laced his fingers with hers.  
“Would you like to dance, Lady Sansa?”  
She was taken aback by how confident he sounded.   
“I’m not much of a dancer,” He smiled as they both stood in unspoken agreement. “But I can try.” Theon’s free hand fit so perfectly in the small of he waist. They began swaying in a small circle. His steps were out of time, but Sansa expected much. She hadn’t realized that she’d rested her head in his chest until Theon’s heartbeat thudded in her ear.  
“I love you, Theon.” Her eyes closed as she listened to the strong pulse of his heart. Calm and soothing.  
“I love you too, Sansa.”


End file.
